New Villain in Town
by laugh4life
Summary: When Alaric doesn't come home for a few nights, Elena and Stefan make a quest to find him. The unexpected dangers of their mission put them in major trouble, though. R&R please!


**Hello everyone! I've had this weird spree lately to write as many VD one-shots as I can... I have three others posted just in the last week! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Care! Have you happened to see Ric lately?" Elena asks, her voice worried as she twirls her straight, silky brunette hair through her fingers. She sits at her kitchen counter, phone pressed to her ear, as she watches Stefan scramble some pale yellow eggs in a pan in front of her as he attempts to create an omelet. Who knew, maybe he was as good at it as he claimed. So far, however, all Elena could do was laugh at his struggle to make it look good.<p>

The sun was bright, and it flowed easily into the room through the window above the sink, as well as the side doors to the patio. For once, it was a nice spring day, unlike all the other days previously. The air was warm, and the rays of the sun made it one of those days where all Elena wanted to do was rest, bathing in the beauty of the day.

But she couldn't today. She had work to do, people to find.

It had only been a few days since the Mikaelsen ball, but so much had gone wrong already.

Damon had slept with Rebekah, all because she had simply misspoken, which make him infer something completely different than what she meant. Esther's attempt at killing all her children had been for nothing, because the Salvatore brothers had bombarded it, and thus broke Bonnie's mother's neck, making her a vampire. Stefan killed her because it was the only way they could break the ritual bond. Her death had led Bonnie to get angry at Elena yet again, and although Elena understood why Bonnie was so upset and didn't want to see her, she still desired to be by her friend's side, comforting her. The problem is, Bonnie wouldn't let her, and neither would Caroline. Elena and Caroline were still on good terms, but the death of Bonnie's mother put a small wedge between them, since Care tended to stick by Bonnie's side lately, and rarely talked to Elena.

Although those were all important, Elena had a strange suspicion that something was worse; that something had happened right under their noses last night that could be fatal. And that Alaric was involved.

Just before Elena had gone to the ball the other night, Ric had come bounding down the stairs, telling her that Dr. Fell had invited him over for dinner. A sinking feeling had originated in her stomach right then as she accepted that Ric was heading off on a date. She had thought that it was only a feeling of dread and sadness for her aunt Jenna, that she was only upset about the date because it wasn't Jenna he was going on a date with. She had accepted it though, because she knew Jenna was dead, although she didn't like it one bit.

Elena thinks back to that night. Alaric had said he was going to Meredith Fell's apartment, their only suspect for all the deaths around town, and then he never showed up again afterward. Isn't that just a little bit creepy?

She shudders as she thinks about what could have happened to Ric. Could Meredith have slaughtered him without them knowing? Why wouldn't he pick up his cell phone otherwise? Is he okay, or not?

"Hello? Elena? Earth to Elena!" Caroline's voice protrudes out of the phone, shocking Elena back into reality.

She shakes her head as if to clear it, her long brown locks of hair swishing in front of her face. Pulling them back behind her ears with her free hand, she grips the phone tighter in her other hand as she attempts to be a better listener. She was the one who called Care, not the other way around, so she should be at least paying minor attention to her friend.

Elena sighs, and replies, "I'm sorry, Care. I'm a little out of it today, I guess. What did you just say?"

"I said that no, I haven't seen Ric. Have you tried calling Damon? He and Ric usually meet up at the bar sometime during the day, don't they?" She half jokes, her voice laced with uneasiness and sarcasm.

"Yeah, for an abnormal amount of drinks," Elena kids back, grinning to herself despite the seriousness of the she says, "Care, I'm just really worried about him. Before he left, he said that he was going to Meredith Fell's apartment because-"

Caroline gasps, "Meredith Fell? Isn't she that creepy doctor who has Ric's weapons?"

"Yes," Elena replies gravely, "And I'm worried that she killed him."

"You really think she would do something like that?"

"I don't know, but its serious, Care. He hasn't called me back, and I've called him six times already! What else could be wrong?"

"I'm not sure. But I have to go now; Bonnie is calling. Tell me what you figure out, okay?" Caroline barely leaves Elena time to say a soft _goodbye_ before she disconnects.

Stefan sets the steaming plate of omelets in front of Elena and leans on his elbows on the hard granite surface.

His eyes pierce hers as he asks, "No help there?"

"No," Elena shakes her head, frustrated beyond belief. It's one thing to have the only adult left in your life away for the moment, but another to know that he's missing.

Stefan lightly touches her arm, and she looks up at him. He says, "Let's go check the grill; maybe someone knows something. If he isn't there, or we can't find anyone who knows anything, we can go to miss Fell's house if you want."

Elena nods her consent, and they head off. The car is quiet, with only the music from the radio playing, as they drive toward town. Elena looks out the window, worried for her only adult guardian left in her life, while Stefan frets for her.

Finally, they arrive at the grill. It takes every ounce of her energy to climb out of the car and put on a good face as people wave at her when they walk past the tables. The grill is loud as always, the music overpowering, the smell homey. Stefan and her walk straight up to the bar, and Stefan taps the server on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Has Alaric come in here lately?" He asks, figuring that the server knows Ric. He sure does go there enough lately that it would seem like the men know him by name.

The server's innocent blue eyes pierce Stefan's questioningly. He asks, "Who is Alaric?"

Elena buts in, "Medium-height man with light brown hair, who usually sits at the bar like he's lost the love of his life? He mopes around a lot."

Both the server and Stefan turn to stare at her.

"What? It's true."

"Anyways," Stefan continues, "Recognize him?"

The server's eyes light up as he remembers. He eagerly replies, "Yeah, yeah man. I saw him two days ago. Too bad he hasn't been back since; he gave us a lot of business. Poor guy. Looks like he sure lost something, though."

"Do you know where he went? Did he leave with someone that day?" Stefan asks, his hand pressing up against the hard wood counter with severity. His eyes intensely stare at the bartender.

Elena places a hand on Stefan's shoulder, telling him silently to calm down. He relaxes only a little bit. _Why is he acting this worked up about such a thing?_ Elena wonders.

"Nah, man. Oh, wait. Yeah, I seem to recall that there was a hot brunette chick with him. Don't know her name, sorry."

"That's okay," Elena sympathizes. Turning to Stefan, she looks him straight in the eyes. She begs, "Let's go now."

They turn to leave the crowded room. The lights are dim and appear to be saying goodbye as they walk out into the bright sun. Elena shields her eyes with her hand as she squints into the light, looking for their car.

Twenty minutes later, Stefan pulls the key out of the ignition of the car. Parked in front of an apartment building, they sit there in silence.

It isn't a thing what Elena imagined her apartment to look like. This one is pristine; the windows are sparkling, and the eggshell white paint on the house and mailbox matching and painted to perfection. The bricks are a rusty red, as if this is a brand new construction. The sun's rays of light beam across the small porch connected to the front of the townhouse. It looks like a fairy tale. If Elena didn't know any better, she would almost believe that no one who lives here could be harmful. There was no way.

But there is. Meredith Fell lived in townhouse 314 on Parkway Avenue, which was this street. And here is 313.

The wind ruffles Elena's hair as she steps out of the car, looking at Stefan over the hood of it. She gathers her courage. Hopefully, Ric isn't laying in the middle of the kitchen floor, soaking in his own blood. That is what she half-expected of this woman.

To be civilized, Stefan knocks on the door when the reached the top stoop. Elena's heart races as she stares at the carefully designed door. Her palms feel sweaty, and she is faint with the idea of what they might find.

Would there be lots of blood? Or would Meredith have been careful to hide her trail?

The seconds seem to stretch on forever as they stand there impatiently before the door. Finally, it creaks open. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yes?" A face peers out at them curiously. Her dark brown hair is curled at the front, wild as if she has just got out of bed. Her smile is hesitant and uninviting. Elena bites her lip to keep from screaming atrocities at this woman who she finds disgusting. But still, could this tiny woman be that evil as to kill Ric? And what would her motives possibly be?

The two don't answer as they watch her face change from pleasant to something dark.

She seems to have trouble controlling her facial expressions as she says stiffly, "You're Alaric's dead girlfriend's niece, aren't you? Such a sweet person, that Jenna was. I knew her, you know. And you're her boyfriend. Stefan, right? Yes, Ric told me about you. All about you."

"Something like that," Stefan replies icily, leaning in closer. He rests his palm on the doorway menacingly as they stare each other down. Finally Stefan bursts out, "Where is Ric, speaking of him? He's seemed to disappear since he arrived at your house. Surely you're not holding him captive. That'd be a waste, now wouldn't it?"

Her eyes twitch as she glares at him, at what he is implying. Then, suddenly, she laughs airily. She smiles and says, "Of course not, silly. Come in, why don't you. Ric's just showering. He'll be down in a bit."

Elena's eyes fly to Stefan's face for approval before they step cautiously into the house. She wouldn't dare whisper it, but Elena thinks that Meredith's on-off personality is definitely not to be trusted. And since when does Ric take showers in other people's houses? Elena shivers unexpectedly.

"And here's the kitchen," Meredith gestures to the open room. She turns and asks them sweetly, "Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

The two sit down at the mahogany table before answering. Elena asks for coffee while Stefan asks for tea. Their eyes meet, and it is almost as if they can hear each others' thoughts; something is definitely not right about this place.

After Meredith heats up some water, she excuses herself to go check on Alaric, claiming that he "usually doesn't take this long." Elena makes a face. Since when does she know how long Ric takes to shower? Its not like he has ever been to her house before. Desperately wishing Bonnie were there to sense any of this woman's weird vibes, Elena turns her eyes to Stefan, who, after checking to make sure that Meredith really is gone, had risen from his seat without a noise.

He puts a finger to his lips to shush her as he tiptoes across the tile floors. She stares at him, eyes wide, wondering what he is investigating that is so important.

Lifting a stack of papers, he pulls out a binder. At first glance, it appears to be a normal, everyday binder stuffed with trillions of papers which jut out from the sides of it. He grabs the end of the binder and lifts.

The whole thing flies up in his hand. The top must be locked onto it somehow.

After more tampering with it, Stefan learns that there is a hole cut out in the middle of the thick stack of papers, just large enough for a ten by ten inch box to fit. What a clever contraption.

Elena watches him intently from her side of the room. She doesn't dare to stand up; it might alert Meredith that something is dreadfully wrong. Instead, she takes a sip of the coffee that was set before her, feigning the idea that they were both still seated at the table. If Meredith were a vampire, she would be fooled by Elena's acting, right?

Suddenly, a half snarl, half laugh is let out from the opposite doorway. Their heads fly toward the doorway, senses heightened with fear.

A click alerts them of the shining metal gun in her hands, deadly and loaded, ready to be fired. Elena's beating heart races in fear, and Stefan freezes in shock, his hands still prying open the mysterious box.

The moment seems to slow down and come to an almost absolute stop as their minds process what is happening.

Meredith stands in front of them, her chin raised ever so slightly and her eyes narrowed in determination. Her feet are about two feet apart, planted with confidence and protectiveness. The gun she holds, pointed straight at Stefan, is gleaming an ugly brown color, mocking him.

Elena attempts to rush over to Meredith and knock the gun out of her hand, but she won't move. Her body won't cooperate, and she is frozen in place, scared to death, as the unthinkable happens.

Suddenly, Meredith turns the gun so that it isn't facing Stefan anymore, but an easier victim. Someone who could be seriously injured.

"Say goodnight," Meredith sneers, and with an easy pull, she causes a jagged boom to erupt from the next room over.

The air stills a moment later, and all anyone can see is a pooling pile of blood with a body twitching in the center of it.

What has she done? How could this petite woman do so much damage? And just how much danger is the town really in?

A hell of a lot of danger is the answer. Never underestimate Meredith Fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading all the way through! So I'm thinking of continuing with another chapter or two... thoughts on that? How did you like it?<strong>

**Reviews please? (:**


End file.
